


Kira Mania

by Kicktokill



Series: Mania [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Love, Soft Drugs, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts, consent age in my country, mention of non-con fantasy, messed-up, obsessed!Hisagi Shuuhei, underage-they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill
Summary: The only thing Hisagi could think of lately was how Kira tasted...A story about understanding how messed-up can love be and how far is 'too far'.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Series: Mania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to explore a side of dark!Hisagi in which he's absolutely smitten by Kira, and doesn't care about anything else.
> 
> warning: unhealthy behavior, unhealthy relationship, don't take this seriously, no one should.

It was weird the way the blue eyes looked at him. Blue and deep, just like the ocean. Or just like dawn, when the sun was rising, but it was sill dark. Hisagi liked when it was dawn, it was soothing. He found the color of those eyes soothing too.

A blond eyebrow rose in a quizzical way that was typical since they were 10. A wondering of _what-the-fuck-do-you-mean_ kind of way. Hisagi couldn’t help but finding interesting that the older they got, the more annoyed that look was. Like it bear no patience anymore, as it was about to go off like a time bomb of annoyance and dread. Hisagi liked that too.

“What...?” Kira’s voice was low. They were alone in the classroom with the door closed, but you never knew if someone could be listening outside. The walls had ears. Someone could easily record their conversation and share it with the entire school, maybe even post it online. The thought was actually thrilling in some fucked up way, what if they were caught? Would they be expelled? Would someone call the police on them? Hisagi wondered how cool would that be, being known as the guy who was a freak. He actually knew some people already considered him a freak anyways, it would be a matter of time until it was the whole school. Kira would get away, though. His scores were the top of the class and his rich parents could bribe the principal into forgetting any indecency. Kira was safe, he had never been caught doing anything bad, his record was clean. Which made Hisagi want to be caught even more. The look in Kira’s face as his parents asked him why was he having this behavior. Why was he fooling around with Hisagi. And Kira’s answer…

“Where did you get that?” The blue eyes looked annoyed, but he wasn’t. He was actually curious, Hisagi knew his eyes like the back of his hands.

“It was a present. Pretty cool, uh?” he asked as he moved his hand around. The sun coming from the window engulfed them both making the blade shine.

“A present from whom?”

Hisagi kept moving it, watching it contorting itself, he had practiced at home it was quiet easy now.

“No one, it was gift to myself.” _An anniversary gift._ He wouldn’t reveal that though. He had decided that he would get a butterfly knife to celebrate, and that was exactly what he did.

The blade moved around as he did the trick he learned the night before in a video tutorial. Kira’s eyes followed the movements until the blade closed.

“Wanna try?”

Kira raised the eyebrow again hesitant, but still wanted to grab it. Hisagi smirked and removed it from his grasp.

“Asshole,” the blond muttered and Hisagi grinned. Giving back the knife, Kira glared when he finally grabbed it to make sure Hisagi didn’t tease him again. The blue eyes scanned the knife and he carefully opened it examining it. The size of the handle was almost the size of Kira’s hand.

“You shouldn’t have brought it to school.”

“Why not? I may need it for self-defense.”

And Kira’s annoyed look returned. They both knew that Hisagi didn’t need a knife. They had karate classes when they were young and even if Hisagi only reached the red belt before being kicked out, he still knew how to throw a good punch or kick the shit out of someone. He didn’t want to punch though, he didn’t even want to stab, he _thought_ . He just wanted to have a sharp knife. _Right?_

Kira’s throat made an annoyed sound—he was extra annoyed today, wasn’t he?–and he returned the blade that Hisagi quickly put it in the front pocket of his jeans.

“If you use it you will go to jail.”

_Not, if they don’t know it was me._

The voice in his head laughed loud. His mouth turned upwards, making Kira raise another eyebrow, but less quizzical and more amused. “Don’t worry, I will visit you in jail.”

Fucking hell.

Classes restarted and the history teacher was talking about the economic crisis of the XX century, and it was painfully boring. Hisagi liked history it was maybe one of the few subjects he liked, but he liked the wars and the epic battles. Economy was fucking worse than their English teacher trying to speak English with an accent.

Kira sat in front of him, his back straight with the tip of his blond hair laying on his shoulders. It was getting longer. His back was small, at least smaller than his, but it was broad. Every day, Kira seemed older and wiser. His brain thinking so fast Hisagi wondered how the fuck did he never noticed anything. Kira was a fast thinker, he got things quicker than others. He read fast and ratiocinate faster. He was borderline genius, Hisagi asked himself many times how Kira’s parents never moved him to a better school. Although, he was glad that never happened. Hisagi would’ve have died if it happened.

The knife was in his pocket. His black jeans were tight, and when he sat he could see the shape of the closed knife. Kira had this fascinated glint in his eyes as he played with it before. Hisagi sighed at the thought. The blond’s head in front of him moved down as he took notes. He was a note taker, he took notes of everything, he even took notes when they played video games writing walkthroughs. That was how much he wrote. He probably liked the Economy part, anything that made his head tick.

Hisagi gripped the shape of the knife in his pants. It was his seventh knife, not that he was collecting them on purpose. It just happened that he started liking knives and getting more. He like the blade and how sharp they were; he liked showing off to Kira by slicing pieces of paper. He liked the glint in his eyes.

The one in his pocket was chosen though, he had been infatuated by it since a few months before, and no day was better than today to buy it. (Technically he bought yesterday, but he wanted to have it today).

Today was a special day, because it was the 3rd anniversary of when he found out that he had feelings for Kira. He knew it was today because he remembered that day exactly as it was just yesterday. He had been reliving over that afternoon everyday since then.

They were 13 years old and were playing a fighting video game in Kira’s room. The blond was upset because his parents were on a business trip and he had been alone for 3 days. Hisagi only found out on the 3rd day, because Kira had a crying fit at school in the boys bathroom. He never saw Kira crying before, whining yes, in pain yes, teary eyes, sure, but crying like a baby it was new. And for the first time, Hisagi felt his heart throb in a scary way. The way Kira clung him, the wetness of the tears against his t-shirt, it made him feel strange for the rest of the day. They skipped class for the first time, and went to Kira’s place. _‘It’s not like your parents will know.’_

The blond hair was shorter, his blue eyes big and round and red. A small frown covered the forehead as he pressed the buttons in the controller making difficult combos look easy. His fingers long in a small hand. Hisagi’s hand was bigger than his, he was always bigger than him, even with Kira being older by months. Kira’s hands were pretty, and Hisagi wondered if he bit the back of the pale hand would it turn pink. And that was when Hisagi found out that he liked Kira, because of his hands. He obsessed over them for a long time, and then his attention moved to other parts of his body. He obsessed over Kira’s skin and, then his hair, then with his eyes, then with his nose and mouth, his throat, his nape, his legs, his hips, everything.

3 years after he still longed for all of those things and even more. Before, he just wanted to see, maybe even smell or bite, now it was lewd and shameful: he wanted to lick everywhere, he wanted to explore and taste every single corner of the blond’s body.

The teacher asked a question and many students raised their hand. One of them was Kira. His white shirt shifted, and Hisagi wanted to know if he would be mad if he grabbed his knife and cut that shirt open right there. He would be ashamed and would yell.

Would he _really_ yell?

Kira never shouted at him, never got upset with him, no matter how many stupid things he did.

Hisagi breaking his arm while attempting a stupid trick in his skate board? _‘It looks like it hurts, can I draw in your cast?’_

Hisagi going to the convenience store and buying cigarettes. _‘I don’t like the taste, can you smoke the rest of mine?’_

Hisagi going to the convenience store and stealing beer. _‘_ _My parents are out again, w_ _e can hide in my room and drink.’_

Hisagi tattooing his face. _‘I can’t believe you went through with that! Did it hurt?’_

Hisagi challenging the Las Noches guys and getting a black eye. _‘Stupid, why didn’t you ask me to come with you?’_

Hisagi lying to him. _‘You kissed her?’_

Damn, Kira wasn’t even mad at him when he wiped his hard drive by mistake. _‘It’s okay, I didn’t had anything important there.’_ Liar, he had his final assessment for the school year there.

Kira never got mad, he never showed any signs of anger towards Hisagi. He accepted everything he did.

_Would you accept my dick?_

Hisagi sighed as he imagined once again: cutting the shirt from the back of the neck down with his knife. Licking the bare shoulders while pressing him against the table.

He wouldn’t be mad, but would be embarrassed. _‘Everyone is watching.’_

Hisagi looked around at his stupid colleagues and humphed grabbing harder the edge of the knife.

‘ _Don’t worry, babe, I’ll rip their eyes off.’_

The bell rang.

Kira’s house was just 15 minutes away from his. They generally went together to the blond’s house after school since Kira’s parents were always working and in business trips. They would go there to play video games, smoke pot and even drink. Kira’s parents never found out, even with the smell of weed lingering. _How the fuck could they not notice?_

The window was open when they shared the joint below, sitting in the old Mega Man comforter that he always remembered seeing in his bed.

This was bliss.

Kira’s legs crossed under him, his knees touching the side of Hisagi.

Hisagi never told Kira how he felt because he was a coward. How could he even approach him on that? _Hey, I’m into you since we were 13 and I want to touch you so badly I jerk off every single day thinking of you._ It was repulsive. Not because he was into a guy, he wasn’t gay, he wasn’t straight or bi either. It was just Kira. Others disgusted him to the point of making him gag. People were stupid and foul. What was repulsive was the way he wanted him. He wanted to do things to Kira that were too messed up.

And Kira… well Kira was his anyway. He didn’t need to know that Hisagi wanted to ravage him in very specific ways that were not socially accepted. Hisagi couldn’t allow Kira leaving in any way, and that meant that if he had to keep it in his pants he would.

But it was getting harder. He couldn’t stop imagining Kira with him in different ways. Like right now, Hisagi inhaled the smoke of the joint, he could just lean forward and share it directly in Kira’s mouth. He could come up with some recycling the pot bullshit game. Kira would exhale the smoke, and as he did Hisagi would dart his tongue in his mouth, licking all he could. What did Kira’s saliva taste like?

Lately, that was all he could think of. How did he fucking taste. Did he taste like he smelled?

They finished the joint in a comfortable silence, listening to Nile in his phone. Kira moved forward to lay in the bed next to him, and who was he to not do the same? Laying in a single bed together, with his entire side touching together… This was nothing new, they had plenty of sleepovers when they were kids, and they still slept at each others place all the time in the same bed. Although, back then they fit in the bed, now they had to be creative. Hisagi liked being creative.

And this is why Kira was his, because he only did this with Hisagi; they had sleepovers with others, but the only one sharing a bed with the blond was him. Kira was his because Hisagi was important to him. Even if it was because he considered him his best friend, that was enough. Kira belonged to him. Kira only allowed him in his bed.

Kira’s eyes were semi-opened, his breathing stuck in a content deep rhythm. He was probably feeling the waves inside his head, the invisible whirlwinds that were making him dizzy. This was good pot. Iba was right.

“Shuuhei?”

He shuddered at the voice, Kira only called by his given name when we was under the influence of something.

“Hmm?”

“Are you staying the night?”

Hisagi considered his options, like he would chose anything else.

“Still no parents?”

“No parents,” his voice was low. “But my dad is being transferred to a closer office soon, they’ll be back tomorrow.” A gleam of hope trembled in his tone although not on purpose. Hisagi hated it.

Kira’s parents were as negligent as they come. They were lucky they come up with a smart kid, otherwise they would’ve one day arrive home and find him dead. They always left for days leaving Kira money for food and would occasionally text asking if everything was fine. Hisagi was the one who taught Kira how to cook instead of buying frozen meals or ramen noodles. Hisagi was the one keeping Kira company during the solitary nights. But the blond always excused his parents. _‘Their job is really important.’_ He truly believed they were doing their best to take care of him. Hisagi just wanted to tell him, _Yeah? But you’re more important._

Also, it would be complicated if Kira’s parent suddenly started being at home, they wouldn’t be able to do half of the things they did now.

“So?”

“Of course, I’ll stay.” The smirk in Kira’s features was cocky. Sometimes, he wondered if Kira did on purpose manipulating him to do anything he wanted.

They raided the pantry still high and when things started slowing down they drank a couple of beers. If Kira’s parents were returning tomorrow, then they had to get rid of all of the alcohol they bought earlier that week. Despite of tomorrow being a school day, Kira didn’t seem fazed and agreed that the best way to hide the evidence would be to consume it.

Maybe it was the combination of alcohol with the remains of high from the pot, but after a while they were running around in the house spraying each other with super soakers filled with water and in Hisagi’s case—also beer. The music, now coming from the speakers of the living room, was loud, much louder than Hisagi would ever be able to have because he lived in an apartment complex with neighbors. He couldn’t even hear himself think.

Hisagi knew that Kira was hiding in the second floor behind one of the doors, it was his MO, and Hisagi walked stealthy with his gun ready to fire at the minimum movement. They had so many fights before with _nerf_ guns and at the arcade laser tagging.

Hisagi’s Paradise Lost shirt was wet against his skin, his pants as well to the point he felt it in his underwear. Kira was a good shooter.

Step by step he moved through the hallway of the second floor opening the door of each room, until he heard a noise coming from the farthest room, the guest room. Kira was truly drunk if he was unable to stay quiet. Hisagi slowly went closer to the door and within a breath opened the door pointing the gun at Kira.

The clicking sounds increased at the same rate as his surprise. And he realized he was also drunk if he didn’t notice that he had no more water-beer.

“Ha-ha!” Kira pointed the gun at his face, but didn’t shoot. “Kneel down.” He ordered and Hisagi snickered letting the gun fall on the floor and knelt. “Do as I say and I may spare your life.”

Hisagi’s cock twitched. Not because of what he said, but because of the way he looked. His white shirt was soaking wet leaving little to his imagination. Hisagi gulped at sight of the way the wet shirt stuck against Kira’s nipples. He wondered how they tasted… Did they taste like beer from the spray gun? Could they become harder if his tongue teased them enough? Would Kira moan?

“Admit that I’m the best.”

_You are the best. The best in my entire world._

He was overwhelmed by the blond’s chest, even with the room dark with light only coming from the hallway he could see his nipples. Maybe it was his new obsession, why did he never paid this much attention before, hell he saw Kira shirtless too many times to count. Why did he never noticed before? He was beyond hard now and he hoped that Kira wouldn’t noticed, but if he would… what would be his reaction?

“Bow to me and tell me I’m the best!” he ordered, and Hisagi lowered his arms down to his pants and bowed down slightly.

“Sorry Kira, but you aren’t the best.”

“I beg to differ, I’m the one with the gun.”

“Are you?” Hisagi asked, sitting up. Kira’s eyes widen as he saw what was in Hisagi’s hand. His butterfly knife shining beautifully. He stood and Kira took a step back pointing the gun.

“I will shoot.”

“Do it.”

Bastard. He shot right in his hair and would have been his face if didn’t evade it. He grabbed the soaker harshly throwing it away, and pointed the knife towards Kira pining him against the wall. The blond didn’t attempt to fled as Hisagi move closer grabbing his arms and immobilizing him.

“That’s not fair,” Kira said laughing as Hisagi pressed the knife against his neck. He didn’t flinch.

“Say I’m the best.”

The knife pressed lightly in the skin. If he pressed just a bit more, would it bleed? Hisagi’s pants were so thigh right now… Would Kira bleed if he moved the knife? How did his blood taste like?

“You are the best.”

Hisagi’s attention moved to the blond’s face. No worries, no fear, just a casual drunk smile.

Did Kira trust him this much? How could his genius brain be so oblivious? Hisagi moved the knife down to the first button of Kira’s shirt.

The house became silent as the song ended for a couple of seconds just before another one started loud and chaotic.

The knife was underneath the button cutting fiber by fiber. The chest beneath rising at the tempo of the his breath. The nipples still visible against the wet shirt. The button pop out startling the blond.

“You really like that knife,” he said. And Hisagi could only agree as he ripped another button, and another. He was ruining the shirt, he knew it but fuck it. He just wanted to get closer and tease Kira’s nipples.

Hisagi’s face was warm and he knew that extra beer had passed his threshold, but shit, he was so fucking hard. Kira’s smell was strong against him, the mix of beer with that specific smell he loved. The shirt was right open, and he wanted to press even further. The knife teased the skin below moving close to a perky nipple. Kira shifted slightly pushing Hisagi gently.

“Are you going to kill me?” he teased.

“Yes.” Hisagi murmured, “I’m gonna cut you first.”

“Oh really?” the blond blabbed. Did he knew Hisagi really wanted to cut him? _Cut and taste your blood._

Kira grabbed the front of his t-shirt pushing him forward until the back of Hisagi’s legs hit a bed, and he instantly sat. The blond smirked and Hisagi’s heart pound hard. Was Kira… Was he…

“Well, you have to catch me first,” and with that he bolted. It took a few seconds for Hisagi to wake up from his stupor and go after him. Knife back at his pocket he followed Kira who hid in the bathroom. He giggled when Hisagi tried to open the door and got in successfully. He laughed harder as Hisagi grabbed his arms and wrapped his own around him. Hisagi was also laughing when he nestled his head against Kira’s neck closing his eyes sniffing him. He let go of Kira’s arms wrapping his around the thin waist.

Kira made no effort to move.

This was dangerous, his hips were close to touch Kira’s, his hard on almost palpable. It was so difficult to resist.

Kira’s hand suddenly moved to his pocket and Hisagi panicked. Fingers looked around send electric vibes to his groin. He forgot to breathe as Kira smiled stupidly. He got his knife.

“My turn!” And before he couldn’t do anything, Hisagi held him closer, his hands slipping below the back of the shirt- hips away-and nuzzled below his ear. “Don’t ruin my t-shirt.” What the fuck was he saying? Kira could do whatever he wanted.

“Eh, why? I also liked my shirt!” But he grabbed the shoulder of Hisagi with his other hand. His back was smooth and sweaty. “You can ruin mine, but I can’t ruin yours?”

“Ruin something else.”

“I will ruin your pants then,” he said nonchalantly. Hisagi groaned at that, _please do!_ “Unless… you give me your knife.”

“You can have wherever you want,” Hisagi said against his neck not caring anymore, he just wanted to sniff more, his mouth dangerously pressed against the skin. He could feel the goosebumps as he breathed from his mouth. Oh shit, he smelled so good. Hisagi wanted to taste him, sink his teeth deep, run his tongue-

“Cool, I have a cool knife now for self-defense,” the blond spoke not reacting to what was happening to him, he just held into Hisagi’s shoulders with his arm.

_Fuck this._

He licked the neck like a fucking cat.

Kira tensed but didn’t do anything. And because of that he licked again and again, until his he pretty much mouthing the neck. He almost came just by tasting him. Kira tasted fucking good, the saltiness of the sweat with beer with Kira. With eyes closed, he sucked and Kira whimpered. The sound made him stop and looking at the blond who was looking at him, his eyes looking but with a different expression that Hisagi never saw. It scared him not being able to understand what was in his head. Was Kira enjoying this? Or was he… was he repulsed?

The idea of Kira being repulsed by him was a killjoy but damn, he just tasted Kira… he wanted more… he wanted to taste his chest, his nipples. He wanted to go downtown and taste all that belonged to him.

Kira was his, right? He belonged to him, so it was his right to do whatever he wanted with him. If he wanted to taste him that was what he was going to do.

He was frowning by now at his own thoughts. If Kira was his, he could do whatever he wanted. _Everything he wanted._

The voice in head cheered. _‘That’s right. He’s yours, just fuck him already.’_

‘ _I’m gonna taste you and then I’m gonna pound you hard.’_

‘ _No matter how much you resist.’_

He moved forward, his stare getting caught in the mirror on his side. He was staring at himself and suddenly it clicked.

What the fuck was he doing? Was he really thinking in forcing Kira?

“Are you okay?” Kira asked concerned, and Hisagi felt so little, like a kid. How could he think like this? The alcohol almost messed up everything. He let go of the blond and hid his eyes with his hands, pressing deeply. Maybe he could rip these stupid thoughts from his brain.

Kira’s expression remained the same as before, but still worried.

“I’m cool, getting dizzy. I need to lie down.”

“Okay,” The blond’s voice was low slightly off, “Come with me.”

He took them to his room, closing the door.

Hisagi laid on the bed, watching as Kira removed his ripped shirt, and joined him. His sides feeling the warmth of the bIond’s skin. It was already night outside and he wondered if they were actually going to wake up in time to go to school. Maybe they should miss it.

“There’s still beer left.”

Hisagi looked at his side at the blond who smirked.

He woke up with a strange taste in his mouth. He opened one eye and close it immediately due to the bright sun enlightening the room. The curtains had stayed open during the night. He tried to move however Kira’s leg was between his.

After a minute, he opened his eyes again trying to adjust them and understand what was happening. One thing was quite clear: He was shirtless and neither he or Kira had pants on. The headache he had in that moment prevented him from thinking anything too sexy though.

The blond slept soundly on top of Hisagi’s stretched arm. His hair was messy and his mouth partially open. Hisagi stared at him. His beautiful blond…

Bits of the night ran in his mind and he emitted a tiring sound when he remembered what he did in the bathroom. He almost messed up didn’t he? If Kira asked he would need to apologize and blame the alcohol.

Still, the blond was in his arms right now. He had to enjoy the moment. Moving his other arm he pulled himself closer to his Kira and closing his eyes.

…

The ring from the phone was annoying, he always hated it. Maybe he should just throw the damn phone against the wall and end that sound once and for all. He felt the weight of the body next to him on top of him, and his eyes snapped open as he saw Kira reaching the phone and dismissing the alarm. He went to his spot in bed immediately.

“Fuck.”

“Good morning,” Hisagi said amused. If he was feeling like his head was going to explode, he could only guess how Kira felt.

“Fuck,” the blond repeated burying his face in the pillow. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Let’s skip school and stay in bed,” Hisagi suggested, he didn’t care about school anyone, they weren’t teaching him anything he didn’t know or care. He skipped on a regular basis, generally without Kira unless it was PE. Kira didn’t like PE.

“We can’t, today is important.”

“You always say that.”

“Can’t believe we drank that much, I think I’m still drunk.”

Hisagi wanted to chuckled but didn’t have any strength. He held Kira against him snuggling closer below the covers.

“Your parents are coming today, right? The house is a mess, you won’t have time to go to classes and clean.”

Kira sat up immediately disturbing his snuggling.

“Shit, they’re coming today!” he got up climbing over Hisagi not giving him a chance to say anything. He darted to the bathroom in his boxer briefs, and Hisagi wanted to hurt himself for not taking advantage of the fact Kira was almost naked next to him. This was the third time it happened. Them being so drunk that they undressed, but generally it was shirts off, they never went to pants. What he would do be able to see Kira’s thighs.

He stayed in bed hearing the shower running. What if he joined Kira there? Washing his back…

Not even 5 minutes later, the blond returned with a towel around his waist and glared.

“Why are you still there? Go shower! You need to help me clean the house!”

His voice was loud.

Shuuhei didn’t want to go.

“Hisagi, go shower! You smell like you bathed in beer, it’s gross.”

And with that he got up, Kira still looked at him with the towel covering his groin area and legs.

“You were also gross.”

“Shut up, just go! Don’t waste time.”

Hisagi groaned, Kira was a cutie, but damn he could also be a pain the ass when hungover. While Hisagi was in the shower, the bathroom door was abruptly open and barfing sounds were almost muffled by the shower. _Almost._

Peeking through the side of the shower curtain he saw Kira kneeling and vomiting in the toilet. He laughed which made Kira tense and throw up even more.

“Fuck you!” Kira said when he stopped, and flushed the toilet.

Hisagi smirked as he wrapped himself in the towel. Kira was indeed cute, even when throwing up. The blond looked tired while he brushed his teeth, dark circles were more evident than usual.

“Are you okay?”

The blond nodded finishing. They had drank many times alone and in gatherings, they were both used to it, but yesterday they overdid it. It had to be the mixture with the pot.

“Can I borrow that?” Hisagi asked pointing at the toothbrush.

“Really? I just puked,” Kira replied hesitant.

“I know I heard,” like that would be a problem. Hisagi smirked as he put toothpaste in the brush, and when he glared to the mirror he stopped fearful looking at the blond. The gray sweater did nothing to hide the huge mark in his neck. He left a mark in his neck… Shit, everyone was going to see.

Did Kira even realize that?

He brushed his teeth avoiding the gaze of the blond.

It took them some time to clean the house. Hisagi ended up wearing one of Kira’s black tees, but had to use the same pants as yesterday, he could swear they were still wet.

They arrived late almost 20 minutes and the teacher scolded both in front of the whole class. Kira stood silent, his head slightly bowed. Hisagi just wanted to bolt and smoke a cigarette.

Classes went by horribly slow until noon. By lunch time, Hisagi was still groggy but hungry. Kira in the other hand felt like dying and just napped with his arms below his head in the cafeteria.

“You guys look like shit. What the hell happened?” Abarai said sitting in the table with his tray.

Hisagi kept eating his food ignoring the redhead. Abarai was okay, but he had a tendency of ruining his mood in the worst times. Especially when he tried to get clingy with his blond.

“Kira what is that in your neck?”

The blond woke up and covered his neck with the hand. So he was aware of the mark, he touched exactly the area where the mark was. Abarai looked at Hisagi like he was putting 1 plus 1 together, it wouldn’t be difficult considering that they arrived both late, they both looked like shit and he was wearing the blond’s shirt.

“Kira what are you going to do about Momo? It’s Saturday, right?” Abarai said, eating his bun.

“Erh, y-yeah,” the blond stuttered and Hisagi frowned.

“That mark looks like a hickey, was it her?”

The food suddenly tasted like shit. What the fuck was with that question? Why in the world would Momo be connected with Kira’s hickey?

“N-no, it wasn’t,” Kira said ashamed.

“Why do you think it was Hinamori?” Was Abarai that stupid? Didn’t he figure out that it was Hisagi? Even if no one knew his feelings for Kira, everybody knew that Kira belonged to Hisagi. They were best friends, even beyond that. They were always together since kids. _It was the most obvious thing in the fucking world._

“Isn’t she his girlfriend?”

And the world fucking stopped. Please fucking stop, stop right now before _I do something I shouldn’t._

“What?”

“Abarai-kun,” Kira said looking away. “We are not dating, we are just going to the movies. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Why wasn’t the world stopping? This was seriously fucked up, if they were pulling a prank it was not fucking funny. Kira was going to the movies with Hinamori? Why the fuck didn’t he know that? Why the fuck? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

_She’s stealing him from you._

“Yeah, sure. She asked you to to the movies with her just because _._ Just date already! It’s about time you get a girlfriend.”

If Kira didn’t take his knife yesterday, he would have stabbed Abarai, he was sure of that.

“That is none of your business,” Hisagi spat and Abarai looked at him startled but recovered quickly.

“Come one Hisagi, you know I’m right. You guys are always together, if you don’t get girlfriends soon people will ask questions.”

Who cares about questions? Kira belongs to Hisagi, everybody knows that. Getting up, he grabbed Kira’s arm.

“Hisagi?” Abarai asked, but he ignored him, he pulled the blond who followed him without questions.

Abarai was an asshole, he was getting into his business and was rotting Kira’s mind with girl talk. One thing was not dating Hisagi which was okay—what they had was already great—other thing was dating other people. That was just inadmissible.

He took them outside to the back of the school never leaving Kira’s arm until they arrived. He pulled the cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling it deeply letting the nicotine sinking to make his head clearer. His hand was shaking with all the anger he was feeling.

The blond didn’t say anything looking down with his hands in his pocket.

Even the cigarette was making him feel sick. How in the world was this possible? Where did this come from?

“You’re going to the movies with Hinamori?”

Kira looked up, his deep blue eyes round but not as big as they were when they were 13.

“Yes.”

Shit.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think it was important.”

“Are you guys dating?”

“No! She just asked if we could go together see a movie.”

“Do you like her?”

He hesitated first, frowning, but replied “Not really.”

“Then why are you going?”

_If you want to go the movies, I will take you._

“Dunno, just… wanted to try you know...”

He wanted to try dating… and he chose a girl.

“Why Hinamori?”

“She asked, so I guess because it’s easy?” Hisagi didn’t reply; he just wanted to go on a date with a girl, it didn’t matter who. It was bound to happen that Kira eventually would like to date, kiss and other things, but Hisagi always hoped that Kira would turn out asexual, at least he wouldn’t feel like he was feeling right now. Kira was his, he had to keep it like that. “Are you mad at me?” His blond asked, the blue eyes worried.

“No, I just don’t want you to keep things from me,” he finished the cigarette throwing it away.

“I’m sorry.”

Hisagi’s heart was about to be vomited. Anxiety was taking over all of his senses and he was afraid of doing something he shouldn’t, which he actually did-

“I can’t stand Hinamori. Don’t go on a date with her.”

The blond frowned in disbelief for a moment.

“You don’t have to talk with her if you don’t like her, but you can’t tell me what to do. Hinamori-kun is nice to me. This has nothing to do with you.”

_She already stole him from you._

_Asshole, don’t let him go away. Fucking grab him, fucking make him see._

His blood boiled inside him, his vision turning red and tunneled. His body moved on it’s own when he grabbed Kira by his neck against the wall behind him. He could feel the bones of his throat so fragile that they could break at any time. The blond held his arm trying to go away, until he left the throat and grabbed the arms pining him against the wall.

“It has nothing to do with me?” he hissed, Kira looked at him with frightened eyes. It was the first time those eyes looked at him like that. _‘Everything you do has to with me.’_

To make his thoughts clear, he grabbed his hand and bit the back hard turning pink.Kira fucking belonged to him. The blond moaned in pain with watery eyes. “Y-you’re scaring me, Hisagi.”

Hisagi’s anger turned into fear as he saw what he did. He let go of Kira’s hand but hugged him tight.

“Please don’t date her. Don’t go to the movies with her, please.” He hid his head in his neck, in the same place he was yesterday where the mark was.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Hisagi asked to make sure he understood.

“I won’t go to the movies with her,” Kira’s voice was off, but it didn’t matter because he was not going anywhere with any girl.

“Call her now.”

“What?”

“Call her now to tell her.”

“Class is about to start.”

“So be quick.”

He had to see this happening or he wouldn’t be at ease. The blond grabbed his phone, and rang her. She picked up quickly. Bitch.

“Hey, Hinamori-kun… yes all good, and you?” Hisagi raised an eyebrow, Kira noticed and looked down. “Yeah, so I’m calling you to say that I won’t be able to make it Saturday… hmm… no, I won’t be able to do it anytime soon. Yeah, okay, I have to go, bye,” he finished the call.

“Block her number.”

Kira didn’t question him and did it in silence.

_He’s still not yours._

Upon blocking the number he proactively deleted it, showing it to Hisagi.

“Anything else?” he asked annoyed, and Hisagi couldn’t help but like it. Because he was annoyed, but at the same time he wasn’t. He knew that tone of voice.

Hisagi hugged him nuzzling against his neck. He had to make sure Kira wouldn’t stray away. He had to make sure no one else would ask him on a date. Kira was Hisagi’s and that had to be clear.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut ahead

Two years ago during a sleepover at Iba’s, all the boys there were watching a porn movie with two girls going down at each other. While everybody was staring at the computer screen drooling, Hisagi couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kira. His blond had an eyebrow raised, and a cute wrinkle in his nose. _He was disgusted._

Hisagi was sure that Kira wasn’t into porn or girls for a long time, but since this whole talk about going to the movies with Hinamori that he didn’t trust his intuition anymore. Watching porn when you were 14 was different than when you were 16 and girls wanted to go on dates with you.

The days following Kira deleting Hinamori’s number were terrible because Kira was acting odd. He was still the same, talking normally to him, but something was off. Hisagi couldn’t help but think that he took 2 steps back in his relationship with Kira. But what could have he done? Let Kira going on a date with some stupid chick?

Speaking of stupid chicks, Matsumoto had pulled him on the side when they were leaving school. These were the last 20 minutes he had with Kira before they went for the weekend and she was ruining it.

“What do you want?” he asked pulling his arm from her grasp.

“Meanie! Just wanted to talk!”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Oh come on, just 5 minutes!”

“You have one.”

The girl pouted, but started talking, “You don’t need to be an asshole! Just wanted to ask if everything was alright with Kira.”

The mention of his blond made him look at the gate where Kira waited for him also looking at him scowling.

“What does it have to do with you?”

“Oh you know that he was gonna on a date with Momo, and suddenly he just canceled and now he has his phone off.”

He knew that bitch was going to complain to her best friend, but having Matsumoto coming to talk with him herself was just bothersome.

“So what?”

“So what? Hisagi, what the hell happened? Kira doesn’t do this type of thing, out of you two, you’re the asshole and he’s the sweetheart.”

“He’s not interested in her.”

“Then why did he agreed to go in the first place?”

“Because he wanted to see a fucking movie, not going on a _date.”_ the last word was bitter in his tongue. The girl didn’t seem to believe in him and that made him more annoyed, so he smirked leaning close andin a lower tone he spoke, “He doesn’t need some dumb bitch, I can take him to the movies myself.”

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, “You told him to not go, didn’t you?”

_What if I did?_

“You’re sick, Hisagi. I always wondered if you were gay, but now it all makes sense. You want Kira for yourself, and you’re biting everyone that comes close like some alpha dog.”

She glanced at her phone checking her makeup and added, “But you’re the dumb bitch, Hisagi if you continue like this, it will reach a point where Kira will get fed up of you and you will end up alone.” turning off her phone, she grabbed him by the head and whispered in his ear, “he will never want someone like you, loser.”

His eyes widened and he grinned widely as she tried to pull away from him, but couldn’t while he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. “He’s already mine, tell your friend to fuck off or she might get a surprise.”

He let her go and walked to the gate ignoring the gasp from Matsumoto as she looked at her arm. She could make a complain about him, accuse him of hurting her, but they were in the middle of the school and no one had noticed. _He didn’t care._

Kira waited for him quietly and didn’t smile or show any emotion as they walked to the other side of the road, where unfortunately Kira’s bus was arriving. He lit a cigarette while he looked at the back of the bus leaving in a sour mood.

Matsumoto meant nothing to him, but her words still struck him in the wrong way. Kira was his he had nothing to worry about, but even though they had a strong friendship he still didn’t like the fact he agreed to go on a date with someone else. Hinamori above all, who has the dullest person in the world. So fucking boring, he just wanted to bash her head against the wall to make her interesting.

He inhaled the smoke, calming his mind. Kira was his, Kira was his. He just needed to maybe take things to the next level, make sure Kira wouldn’t be interested in seeking feelings or relief some place else. He needed to make Kira aware that he was his, in every way.

He just didn’t know how.

To make things worse, Kira’s parents were at home making it impossible for them to go there. Well, they could still meet there, but not like they _normally_ did.

And this is why Hisagi stood like a creep outside Kira’s house smoking cigarette after cigarette at 1 am on a Saturday night. He had done this so many times in the past year that he didn’t bother hiding anymore.

Kira’s bedroom window was dark, with the small light from the TV on. All of the other lights were off signaling that his parents were asleep. He wanted to see him so badly, he was so afraid that Kira was upset with him… he was also a coward, because he was afraid of Kira rejecting him if he just decided to climb up the window.

He crushed the cigarette with his foot when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He hoped it wasn’t Matsumoto again after her last text in the afternoon telling him to go rot and die.

The image and the call ID made him step away from the house. He waited a few seconds before picking up looking at the photo of Kira giving him the finger.

“Sup?” he greeted casually while he walked further away.

“ _Where are you?”_

“Went for a walk, why?” _Shit, did he found out?_

“ _Die hard is on TV,”_ his blond’s voice… Kira calling him was a little piece of heaven. _“Where are you?”_ he asked again.

“I’m actually close by, want me to come and visit you?”

He heard rustle and noise, followed by the lonely sound of the wind.

“ _Really, where?”_

“Why do you want to know? Are you in your window looking for me?”

“ _Yeah.”_

Hisagi smiled as he made time at the end of the road before walking back to Kira’s house, he didn’t want him to know that he was there before like a fucking stalker. Lighting another cigarette, he started walking.

“I’m almost there.”

“ _Okay.”_

There was a warm silence between them as Hisagi walked back. Kira was at his window waiting for him.

“In which part is the movie right now?”

“ _The police guy just arrived at the building. I can see you.”_

“I can see you,” Hisagi replied looking at the window where Kira was.

“ _Is that a blunt?”_

Hisagi chuckled, “I wouldn’t smoke without you.”

“ _You better not!”_

The way they were speaking was so normal. It kind of seemed like he wasn’t mad anymore. Not that he was before, but he was acting weird.

“Your parents are home?”

“ _Yeah, we went to_ _a_ _restaurant for_ _lunch_ _, it was nice.”_

“Really?”

“ _Yeah.”_

They stared at each other meters apart.

“ _Do you want to come inside?”_

“Won’t _daddy_ be mad?” Kira’s father was a prick who made stupid comments behind people’s back. Hisagi’s back. It was obvious he didn’t like Hisagi because of the way he looked and how poor he was compared to his blond. The only reason why he didn’t straight-up forbid them see each other was because of how long they were friends. Finding Hisagi at 1 am in Kira’s room would give him a heart attack. Hisagi chuckled at the thought.

“ _How can he be mad if he doesn’t know?”_

_Little minx._

He was already in his way to the house and started to climb to the window like he did so many times when they were younger. Kira just stared at him smirking, making fun when he struggled and slipped a foot and almost fell.

By the time he reached the window, Kira moved letting him inside the semi-dark room. Hisagi stared at the blond’s bare legs without a hint of regret, Kira was just wearing a tank top and boxer briefs, and Hisagi was sure by now that it was a mistake coming here. _He was fucked._ He wasn’t going to be able to stop looking at him or control his expression, hell, he wasn’t even sure if he could control himself.

The blond ignored his gaze and returned to bed covering himself with the duvet while pressing to the wall to give Hisagi space to join. Hisagi didn’t think twice as he removed his sneakers and jacket.

And a thought came to his mind, a dangerous one, if Kira in just his boxer-briefs was already worrisome, this one would be the extra step for Hisagi to regret later.

It wasn’t the first time he thought about making a move on Kira, he had imagined thousands of times different scenarios where he would take him and fuck him to the next life, most of them where his blond was eager and wanted as much as he did, but there were other scenarios… darker ones, where even if he tried to make a move and Kira didn’t want, he’d continue. Kira was his, and he should be able to do what he desired. Three years of fucking pining over his best friend that allowed him to do whatever he wanted, he could also let him do more, right? _What if he didn’t_ _want_ _, though?_ What if Hisagi just had his way? That was the question that still made Hisagi control himself, because fucking Kira would be the best thing in the world, but fucking him against his will meant that afterwords Kira might not want him in his life anymore.

So regarding the dangerous thought; pants stayed on.

“Pants off,” his blond ordered before he joined the bed.

“Eh?”

“Those are the pants you wore in the past 2 days, no way you coming to my bed with them, it’s disgusting.”

Hisagi just stared back in disbelief, fate was a bitch, uh?

So he removed his pants, kicking them to the side. The room was filled with the sound of John McClanes’s gunfire.

“Want me to take my shirt of too? _Too disgusting_?”

Kira laughed and bit back, “Yes, outside clothing is sickening.” And giggled more when Hisagi actually took it off.

“Socks are nasty too, right?” he smiled as Kira continued to giggle, removing them one at the time. “And fucking boxers, haven’t changed them since morning, that’s fucking dirty!” Kira muffled his laugh with the duvet and hid his face in it when Hisagi tugged his boxers off, staying completely naked in the room.

Dammit, he didn’t think this through, he was sure that if Kira looked at him his body was going to betray him and all the blood would rush right between his legs.

He pulled the duvet away from Kira’s grasp and laid inside next to him.

“You’re too much, can’t believe you’re naked.”

“And sober.”

“And sober,” Kira repeated.

“Got a problem with that?”

“Nop,” Kira replied still red from laughing and watched TV. Hisagi couldn’t care less about the movie, so he stayed on his side staring at his blond holding his head with his hand, feeling the warmth of his body so close to his.

_He wanted to touch him._

His heart beat furiously as he saw Kira’s peaceful face, his tongue licking his lower lip quickly, made his blood boil. _His tongue, what does it taste like?_ He was naked in Kira’s bed, without a proper plan outside his twisted fantasies, just the need to do something.

Kira moved his leg brushing it against Hisagi’s whom immediately trapped it between his own. It wasn’t fair that his body had no respect for him as his cock grew hard shamelessly. Kira was going to find, he was going to find out.

_If he finds out, I’ll fuck him._

Kira looked at him and then down biting his lower lip.

_I’ll fuck him._

“Hisagi,” he almost murmured. Hisagi swallowed dry and pressed closer, not caring anymore about the outcome. He wanted to bit that lower lip too. “What were you talking yesterday with Matsumoto-san?”

The question threw him off.

“What?”

“Yesterday, before we left, you were talking.”

“She wanted to _hangout_.” he lied, like he always did when he talked about girls, just to get a reaction from Kira, at least a glimpse of hope that his feelings were returned, anything that the blond never let out.

“Again?”

“Yeah, and I told her again that I was busy.”

“Maybe she likes you.”

“I’m not interested.”

Kira smiled and turned to his side facing him, his leg still trapped between Hisagi’s.

“The hottest girl in school wants to be with you and you aren’t interested?”

“I’m not. And she wants to fuck the entire school, she’s just clingy ‘cause I don’t want her. You know I have rejected her.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t bother you anymore.”

“What?”Hisagi frowned at the small grin in Kira’s face. “What did you do?” the blond didn’t say anything, but now he was pretty sure that the text he received earlier from Matsumoto was related to Kira, the dots were connecting.

“I may have spoken with her today when I saw her at the restaurant.”

“What did you speak?” there was always the chance that Matsumoto had told him about their talk the day before.

Kira bit again his lower lip.

“Come on, tell me.” he grabbed Kira’s tank top but the blond pushed him away, laying on his back. What a tease. Hisagi didn’t care anymore, he had to know if that stupid bimbo spoke too much; he moved to sit between Kira’s legs, but leaned forward to make sure they stayed covered by the duvet.

“What did you say to her?”

Kira wasn’t able to look at him in the eyes.

“Kira?” he grabbed his arms and pined them in each side of the blond’s head. “Tell me, or I’ll make you.”

That made him look.

“Uh uh, like you can make that happen,” Kira said completely confident.

“I will,” Hisagi let go of his hands and moved slowly down his arms and then up his waist, lightly tickling him.

“No…”

 _Yes._ And he tickled him hard making Kira trash around the bed beneath him.

“T-that’s a low blow.”

“Nah, _this_ is a low blow,” he slipped his hands below the tank top and poked the blond’s sides getting a more intense reaction. At the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from breathing harsher as he felt the warm soft skin, his fingers tickling everywhere they could and at the same time pulling the tank top higher.

A knock interrupted them, followed by a man’s voice.

“Izuru, is everything alright?” Kira’s father tried to opened the door that was locked, the blond looked at Hisagi wide eyed before answering.

“Yes, all good!”

Hisagi took the opportunity to pull the tank off and throw it on the floor. Kira frowned in warning as he felt his teasing fingers in his body.

“What was that noise?”

Kira was not panicking, which made him wonder, why they were both not distressed about the possibility of being caught. Not like having a naked guy in bed was reason enough to worry... His fingers went down to his hips.

“It’s the TV, Die Hard is on,” Kira replied and then grabbed Hisagi’s hands when they slightly tugged his underwear. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Making you talk.”

“Are you in bed?” his father was still at the door.

“Yes, I was almost falling asleep,” Kira was such a great liar, his voice strong and assure of what he was saying. He held Hisagi’s hands preventing from them to push his boxer-briefs down. But Hisagi wasn’t going to give up. He sat up not caring if he was butt naked exposed with his hardon, and he grabbed the blond’s legs up his shoulders and raised his ass to tug the fabric successfully, he was stronger than Kira, he would’ve ripped it off if he had to. Kira yelped against his hand, trying not to laugh in panic, and closing his legs to hide his naked form.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, dad! Just thought my phone was going to fall on the floor.”

“ _Liar.”_ he mouthed and tried to opened the blond’s legs

“Ok, make sure you don’t sleep with the TV on.”

“Will do, good night dad.”

“Good night son.”

When the steps faded away, Kira pushed him away by his face.

“What’s with you?”

His blond was flustered, his cheeks red and puffy from laughing hard, he closed his legs hiding his naked form.

“I wanna know what you told Matsumoto.”

“And you got me naked for that? We were almost caught!”

“Do you think _daddy_ would kick me out? A guy naked in bed with his precious son.”

“No, I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Why? You like it?”

“Shut up.”

Hisagi laughed and laid next to his naked blond below the duvet, his hand back to the thin waist.

“I still wanna know what you told Matsumoto.”

“Why are you so interested? Afraid I ruined your chances with her?”

“Fuck no, I just wanna know what mean things you told her.”

“Why do you assume I said mean things?”

“’Cause she texted me to rot and die, I assume it was because of your conversation. I’m curious, ‘cause I’m suppose to be the asshole and you’re suppose to be the sweetheart.”

Kira cringed at that, “Sweetheart? What the fuck?” Hisagi chuckled, his blond actually got offended with the word. “Just because of that I’m not going to tell you. Be glad you’re not banned from the bed.”

“What? Isn’t that harsh?”

“You started it!”

“You’re the tease who doesn’t want to tell me.” he leaned forward and pressed his fingers in his ribcage to tickle the blond. “I’ll fucking make you laugh until you piss yourself.”

“I’ll piss on you if you do that!”

“Then do it, like I’d care.” he wouldn’t care that was a fact.

“Shut up!” Kira pushed him away and turned away onto his stomach to protect his sensitive sides with his arms. Hisagi lost all reasoning as he hands glided to the blond’s back on the small of his back.

He leaned against the blond’s ear, “Bad move.” he kicked off the duvet exposing Kira’s naked back, and fuck, he was fucking fucked.

His blond, looked back at his face surprised and then made an expression that Hisagi didn’t recognize. His hand traveled down to his ass and kneaded gently, making Kira blush and stutter.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Making you talk.” There was silence, with just sound of shooting in the background, and Hisagi smirked as he squeezed again the round ass cheek.

“You have weird ways of making people talk,” he said burying his head in the pillow.

“Not people, just you.” he gripped the ass cheek harder and his heart almost faltered into a heart attack when he had a glimpse of the blond’s hole. His cock ached now, hungrily leaking pre-cum like it never did before. Hisagi move again between Kira’s legs, that continued closed with tights pressed together. He gripped both ass cheeks with his hands and gently parted them and exposed the hole indirectly. The more he gripped, the more he spread the cheeks and the more he wanted, he wanted…

_He wondered how Kira tasted there._

“Hisagi,” Kira grabbed one of his hands, head still buried in his pillow to make him stop.

“What?”

The blond didn’t reply, but looked back and then sat on his knees, his back facing Hisagi.

“What do you want to know?” he looked away, his voice low.

Hisagi nuzzled his nose in the back of his neck. “Everything.” his hands moved around Kira’s waist and the blond seemed to relax a little bit.

“She was in the restaurant and said she wanted to talk about Hinamori-kun.” Hisagi grunted in response and possessively ran a hand up Kira’s chest, nuzzling his nose against Kira’s neck. He didn’t care anymore if the blond figure out how hard he was, how crazily he wanted to eat him up, to just thrust his cock into that pink hole that didn’t leave his mind. “She said Hinamori-kun cried when I called her and asked why I rejected her.”

He hugged tighter his torso, his hand moving up to the blond’s neck as he breathed harder against his ear.

“And I told her that I rejected her because I wasn’t interested. She then asked if I was interested in someone else.”

“What did you say?”

“I said it was none of her business.”

That was not enough to make the girl mad, Kira wasn’t telling everything. He gripped the blond’s throat harder for a second and moved his hand up lightly touching his lower lip. Kira’s breathing was erratic, and he couldn’t help but wonder why was he scared. Was it because he was naked and Hisagi was doing what he wanted? Was it because he didn’t want to tell Hisagi the truth? He pressed his index and middle finger and pushed inside the blond’s mouth against his tongue. The warmth and slickness around his fingers made him close his eyes and hug Kira harder against his chest. It was so hot… so wet… he moved his fingers in the mouth coating them in saliva that spilled in the corner of his mouth making Kira a drooling mess.

“What else?” he removed his fingers and admired how wet they were, saliva dripping in his palm.

“She asked me if I like a specific person, and I-” he stopped talking when Hisagi brought his drenched fingers to his own mouth and sucked. He couldn’t stop his eyes from closing and taste the blond’s saliva. It was at this point, that he knew he was going to fuck up their relationship if Kira didn’t want him back, it was at this point he knew he wasn’t going to leave until he had more.

“I told her that if she was asking that question, she knew quiet well to stop talking to you or there would be consequences.”

He frowned at the words not understanding them well, the only thing mattering was that he needed to taste more. He grabbed the blond’s head with his free hand, turning it to the side, and inserted again his now coated with his own saliva in his mouth. The blue eyes widened, dilated due to the darkness in the room, but the blond took them in and let Hisagi move them around gathering more and more saliva and removing his fingers with a string of spit connecting his fingers to his mouth. There was no force in the universe that could make him stop from sucking his fingers again and again.

He pushed the blond forward, who fell silently against the pillow, his ass slightly up since he still sat on his knees.

They had never gone this far, they had never even slept naked in the same bed, much less literally sharing spit and touching like that. Hisagi was drunk in Kira’s body and smell and taste. He needed more, and he couldn’t stop himself when he grabbed the ass cheeks again pulling the ass up and parting them to expose the pink hole.

“H-Hisagi,” Kira cried and tried to cover himself with his hands, but Hisagi gripped them hard away. He forced the blond’s head down, and made him kneel and open his legs. The sight was amazing, even with the dim light of the TV, he could still see the way the hole twitched, and the taint all the way down to Kira’s balls that he had to touch. He couldn’t see the blond’s dick, but didn’t want to anyways, because it would be a reminder of the fact he forcing himself, seeing Kira’s limp dick might make him go limp too.

So he touched back up the taint to the hole, and Kira trashed harder when he moved forward and pressed his tongue flat and licked. He licked and pressed his tongue harder and melted into the blond’s skin and smell. He was drunk and he needed more and all he could do was eating out the blond, french kissing his hole like his life depended on that.

Kira’s legs trembled and the small cries made Hisagi want to move forward and go beyond the limits. But were there limits now? Hisagi was rimming his ass happily, and there was no excuse in the world he could give the blond for that. He had ruined his friendship because he was stupid, Kira was crying against the pillow, it was too late to salvage anything, so he might actually continue.

His hard dick leaked obscenely, he knew he was going to come the moment he touched it, so he ignored and seized the moment touching and tasting Kira’s body. When his tongue pressed inside the hole, instinct took over as he pressed a finger instead that entered easier than he thought it would. He pushed the finger until it passed the second knuckle and he slowly thrust the finger out and in until he could easily move it. The mewls form Kira were a constant reminder of how fucked up he was, but it didn’t make him stop from inserting another finger filled with spit and his own pre-cum and the sight almost made him cum, the way the hole opened around his two fingers, he shuddered in need. Licking up the blond’s spine, he settled himself in his nape biting and sucking leaving marks that were going to be so obvious on the next day, while he inserted the fingers deeper. Kira’s body shook every time his fingers went inside and when there was a particular cry he slipped his hand below his blond pulling him into a hug. He was a monster, trying to hug and appease the most important person of his life while he fingered him against his will.

Kira knees gave up and he laid down on his side, his back pressed against Hisagi’s chest while Hisagi’s fingers pressed awkwardly in the inner warm wall; a loud moan left the blond’s mouth and he pressed again his head against the pillow beneath, and Hisagi’s heart stopped for a second.

He pressed the fingers in the same way, and the cries continued at the same time, and when he increased the pace of his fingers Kira jerked his legs to close them, making Hisagi holding them to do the opposite, and opened them hooking the upper leg back his own and exposing the blond.

_He was hard._

Kira was hard, his dick throbbing every time he pressed the fingers in a specific way. Kira was hard…

With the hand that was below the blond he grabbed his face and it almost made him stop. Kira’s eyes were glistening, but he wasn’t crying, in fact he was far from crying and when their eyes met, the blond actually smirked moaning so loud, Hisagi had to cover his mouth.

He was enjoying this, he was enjoying being fingered. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was a dream, it had to be.

Hisagi was now so hyper aware of what was going on that he could hear the steps approaching the door, but this time no one spoke. Kira’s father was at the door probably trying to listen to any weird sounds, and he couldn’t stop curl his fingers and finger fuck Kira right in the place that was making him roll his eyes and moan against his hand.

Licking the shell of the blond’s hear he lowly spoke, “you’re so lewd Kira, look at you greedy for my fingers.” Although his hand was cramping, he didn’t stop moving.

The blond moved his hand behind him, and before Hisagi could even think it was to stop him, the smaller hand grabbed his cock making him groan.

Fuck, he couldn’t be quiet, he couldn’t stop, not even when it was so obvious that there was someone at the door. He changed their positions so he was between his legs, but Kira turned them around straddling Hisagi and fucking himself in his fingers and Hisagi just came right there when Kira grabbed his cock again at the sight of the blond’s body going up and down, his flushed cock bouncing.

The amount of cum was proportional to how intense it was, and he could just come a second time as Kira collected the white spilled remnants of his orgasm to his mouth sucking and humming at the flavor. He teasingly smiled upon sucking his fingers and inserted them at Hisagi’s mouth who tasted himself along Kira’s mouth.

It wasn’t enough.

He pulled Kira down, their lips crashing together in an open mouth kiss that was all tongue and drool and muffled hungry moans. Kira’s hands held his face while Hisagi fingered him harder, and grabbed the blond’s cock with his other hand.

The blond shuddered violently as he came, and held his voice against Hisagi’s mouth.

It took a couple of minutes for the high to start coming down. Hisagi didn’t know if anyone was by the door and honestly he didn’t care.

He couldn’t believe Kira was allowing him to be with him like that, he allowed him to touch and enjoyed it. _They even kissed._

“I told her that I would have my parents fire her mother if she didn’t stop.”

Hisagi frowned at Kira’s words, “What?”

“Matsumoto-san, I told her if she didn’t stop talking to you, I would get her mother fired from my parents company.”

“No shit?” Hisagi knew that Kira was someone to not mess up with, but this was over the top. He grinned proud.

“Yeah, especially after her knowing I like you.”

And the world stopped, because Kira just ended it. Hisagi turned them so he was laying on top of the blond, “Say that again.”

“I like you,” his blond said smiling, “actually, I’m in love with you for a long time.”

Shit.

“I love you,” there he said it, he also said it!

“I know, you wouldn’t have rimmed me if you didn’t.”

He had no words, Kira loved him, Kira was his, he was his. He leaned down and kissed him. A proper gentle kiss that had nothing sexual on it, but was more intense than a hundred orgasms.

“I can’t believe this,” Hisagi was honestly in doubt he was even awake.

“Be neither, I tried so hard to not have you figuring it out, I was so afraid you’d stop being my friend.”

“Never! I would never do that!” Hisagi would never leave him in the blond’s life! “Shit.”

They hugged tighter and kissed more for minutes or maybe hours touching and grinding each other until falling asleep.

In the next day, Hisagi jumped out of the window to only go to the door and knock it. Kira’s father opened it and the moment he saw him frowned in distaste.

“Hisagi-kun, how are you?”

“Fine, I’m here to see Izuru.”

The given name, made the man raise an eyebrow that was very similar to the way Kira did when unhappy, but didn’t say anything. He opened the door and Kira was on top of the stairs waiting for him in pajamas he knew he hadn’t slept on.

They spent the day together with the door locked continuing where they left during the night.

On the next day at school, Matsumoto passed by and ignored them as if she didn’t know them, and when Hinamori looked their way, Hisagi made sure to drag his hand to the blond’s ass and squeeze it earning a smirk from the oblivious Kira and a shocked gaze from the girl.

“Why did you agree to go to the movies with her in the first place, that pissed me off so much, I thought I was gonna kill someone,” Hisagi asked while they ate their lunch behind the main building.

“I wanted to make you jealous,” the blond admitted, “you always sent me mixed signals, at times I believed we were in the same page, but then you would just stop. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me… but I have to say that I wasn’t expecting your reaction, I couldn’t stop jerking off when I got home.”

“I though you were scared and mad at me.” _and you were fucking jackin’ off?_

“It was really hot and manly.”

Kira was insane, he was fucking crazy, maybe even more than he was. But he was his, and that would never change.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> There's going to be sequels about these two, that will have darker tones. I'm just in love with the idea of Hisagi being a bad guy...


End file.
